The present invention relates to a wood golf club head, and more particularly relates to a shell-type head of a wood golf club which assures longer shots.
Wood golf club head now in the market are roughly classified into two groups, one being a solid-type and the other a shell-type. The solid-type head is generally made of wood such as persimmon and has a uniform construction over the entire body. The shell-type is further classified into two groups. One type includes a caveats construction defined by a shell made of metal or FRP (fiber reinforced plastics) and the other type includes a core made of foam resin or the like and wholly embraced by a like shell.
In either case, the configuration of a head main body is generally defined by six continuous sections, i.e. a face, a sole, a back, a crown, a toe and a heel. More specifically, the face extends normal to the shooting direction and is used for shoot balls, the sole forms the bottom of the main body, the back is located opposite to the face in the shooting direction and the toe and the heel extend substantially in parallel to the shooting direction. In particular the face plays an important role in striking a ball. Generally, the face has an inherent loft in accordance with the number of the associated golf club and provided with a plurality of fine transverse grooves for direction control of struck balls. Further, a separate face plate is attached to the sweet spot of the face for increased repulsion when striking balls.
With an increase in the number of a club, the face of its head main body has an increased loft which provides increased striking angle for longer shot. Despite this merit, increase in loft results in a larger back spin which hampers good run of a ball struck by the head. In particular, in the case of head wind, increased back spin tends to cause unintended lift of balls. As a result, the flying or carry distance of balls is not as long as intended by the loft of to the face of the head main body.